Death by Buttons
by Hanz the Bunny
Summary: 66Button me99, came the order. 66Wh what?99 he stuttered. 66Button me.99 Obidala


**Title: **Death by Buttons

**Universe: **After TPM

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Pairing: **Obidala

**Rating: **T

**Summary: "**Button me," she ordered. "Wh-what?" he stuttered. "Button me."

**A/N: **Just cuz Obi-Wan and Padmé are secretly madly in love with each other. They just don't know it yet. :)

**Disclaimer: **To my great dismay, I don't own anyone or anything in this story. Bah. Plus, I got this idea from the story 'Obi-Wan's New Clothes' by danakate. Even though it turned out to be very different than what I had first expected, but I still feel that I should give her some credit for enlightening my imagination (great fic, by the way. You should all read it, laughed my butt of!)

**Death by Buttons**

Obi-Wan was sure he was near death. He leaned forward on the sofa, elbows on knees and face in palms. He yawned. It wasn't even sunset but he felt that is given the chance he could sleep for days on end.

The door in front of him flew open and the new Senator of Naboo stood in the doorway. "Okay. I've narrowed it down to three." She shoved a tendril of hair that had escaped from her messy up do behind an ear.

His eyes drooped. A shoe hit his head and he straightened. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"Three choices. And don't lie or sugar coat." Padmé pointed a finger at him.

"Promise."

She seemed to be assessing his sincerity, when she was satisfied she disappeared from the doorway than appeared again, this time holding a pale yellow halter top dress to her body, then replaced it with a blue-grey one that had a scooped neckline and spaghetti straps. She swapped that one with a chestnut colored dress with a straight neckline that had a small, teardrop hole situated in the center. A wide, yellow, silk sash was clipped over the waist with a round, brass brooch on the hip. The same kind of fabric was used to make two-inch-wide straps that sat off the shoulders.

It was no contest. "That one." Obi-Wan said in a confident tone that didn't exactly match how he felt at the moment with the beautiful woman in his presence.

"Are you sure? Because I want to look good for the celebration."

"What celebration?" he frowned.

"The one you're going to escort me to." Padmé replied all too cheerfully.

"No no no no no. You said _dinner_ with some very important people. There was no celebration mentioned."

"It _is _dinner with very important people – very _many_ very important people." She swiftly changed the subject. "So this one?" Padmé held up the dress. "Okay." She twirled around back into her bedroom, unintentionally slamming the door behind her.

"You're ready, then?" Obi-Wan called. He let out a breath when she didn't answer, but a few minutes later when Padmé threw open wearing the velvet dress he silently sucked the breath right back in. She stopped in front of him and spun around.

"Button me" came the firm order.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"Button me," she repeated louder, irritation growing in her voice.

He stared up at her slender back, which was very revealed since the buttons hadn't been fastened. "Uhh…"

"Is there a problem?" she looked over her shoulder. "Surely this task isn't too hard for a Jedi Knight…"

He rose to his feet and cleared his throat. "No. Not at all." Obi-Wan slowly – and surprisingly steadily – began to button the first, which sat just below the small of her back. His fingers grazed her skin often – one button done – and every time it did his heart stopped beating.

Padmé closed her eyes and accidentally gasped aloud. Obi-Wan's hands stopped instantly. She felt his breath on her back when he asked, "Did I hurt you, Padmé?"

"No, no you didn't. It actually feels…" _incredible_, she thought but settled for a quiet "nice". She smiled to herself when she faintly heard him swallow. His actions seemed to become hurried and sloppy – but maybe that was because her brain had become fogged with a blizzard.

"So," Obi-Wan cleared his throat – one left – "this party, what's it for?"

"I'm not actually sure…I only read part of the invitation."

He grinned secretly. He finished the last one and ran his hand along the row of buttons, telling himself that he was smoothing out the fabric. He dropped his hand. "Done. Are you ready to go?"

Padmé nodded after finding her voice had left her.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat next to Padmé at one of the many long tables. The courtyard was decorated with bright and colorful streamers hanging from the trees surrounding them. Archways were dressed in bouquets of flowers of all sorts of shades. Numerous animated conversations were taking place around him; Gungans and humans alike were all pumped with energy. Children's squeals from across the yard reached his ears as he discreetly – but disgustedly – picked a pink piece of confetti out of his food, his appetite vanished.

Padmé nudge his ribs with an elbow. "Eat," she hissed.

Obi-Wan ignored the protest his stomach sent up and took another spoon full of soup – at least that's what he thought it was – and forced it down his throat.

As the conversations continued Obi-Wan appeared to remain calm and relaxed, but he was struggling to keep the invasive voices from reaching his insanity and tearing it to shreds. Padmé's laugh tore him from his reverie. He turned his head and watched her and Jar Jar Binks talking and laughing as if they had been best friends their entire lives. "Yousa lookin very nice, Miss Padmé, but mesa have to leave now, okieday?"

"Of course. It was nice talking to you again," Padmé called as the Gungan skipped and stumbled away. She finally noticed Obi-Wan staring at her. "What?"

"Oh," he cleared his throat. "Uh, nothing." Her laugh echoed in his ears and he realized then how long it had been since he had had the pleasure of hearing her truly happy.

"You finished your soup," she noticed.

He didn't particularly feel the need to tell her that he had switched his bowl with the man's beside him when nobody was looking. "Yes, I did. It was a delicious."

Padmé's brow furrowed. "You're a terrible liar, Obi-Wan." She shrugged the slightest, "Lets go for a walk."

He didn't have any objections about leaving the teeming yard. "Alright," he pushed back his chair and stood, pulling Padmé's out for her.

"Thank you," she smiled. He nodded once and allowed her to lead him through the swarm. He felt her hand grip his as they entered an extremely dense area. Heat radiated up his fingers and his arm began to tingle.

She pulled him through and soon the people were replaced with tall trees and shadows and the voices with the light chirp of nocturnal bugs. Padmé slowed their pace to a comfortable one, realizing in the back of her mind that she was still holding onto Obi-Wan's hand – which she also noticed happened to be quite strong.

"What are you smiling at?" Obi-Wan asked, barely seeing the grin in the moonlight that managed to shine through the breaks in the treetops.

"You," Padmé replied before she had the chance to reconsider. She stopped and turned to face him. "Thanks for joining me tonight, Obi-Wan. I know you didn't want to."

Obi-Wan squeezed her hand reassuringly, sending a prickly feeling down her spin. "It's alright. I'm having fun," he smirked at her.

"Fun? I didn't know Jedi had fun," she teased, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

He took a slow step forward. "Are you implying that I'm boring?" obi-wan mock-glared at her as she backed up against a large tree trunk.

"No, of course not," Padmé said with a tone that clearly implied she was lying. A sickeningly sweet smile spread across her lips.

"Oh really?" he tauntingly moved closer and closer until a mere inch stood between them. "It almost sounds like you're making fun of me." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

Padmé straightened, then refrained from shrinking back she saw that it only brought her lips closer to his. She gulped. "Now why would I do that?"

"Mmm," he grinned down at her, ignoring the voice that told him to abort, "to provoke me?"

Padmé shivered involuntarily when she felt his breath sweep across her moist lips. "To do what?"

"This." He closed the short distance between them and brushed his lips against hers, slipping a hand behind her neck. He pulled back a centimetre.

She sucked in enough breath to keep her alive for a full week, completely taken aghast. But it didn't take long until she responded. Padmé's hand rose to hold his smooth face. Her fingertips grazed his skin while her other arm slipped beneath his Jedi robe and pulled him near.

She focused her gaze on his mouth, then brought her eyes up to meet his, scrapping her thumb over his bottom lip. He gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist and moved her hand behind his neck and held it there. With her fingers out of the way he attentively pressed his mouth on hers, leaning into the kiss.

Padmé was pressed between the tree trunk and Obi-Wan but she couldn't say she minded. He stopped suddenly and lifted his head. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think somebody's coming," he whispered. "We better go before they see us." Obi-Wan turned to leave but Padmé's worried voice caused him to reconsider.

"Obi-Wan. I'm stuck." When he turned back to her she was wiggling and twisting around. "I think a button is caught in a crack in the bark."

"What?" It was his turn to hiss.

She squirmed again, desperation seeping into her bones. Not good. He was a Jedi. She was a newly elected Senator. They had just been kissing. Each other. Nope. Not good. Obi-Wan stood before. "Stay still, Padmé."

"Obi-Wan if we get caught-"

"I know. I'm trying to keep that from happening. Stop moving."

She did. Obi-Wan reached around her and tugged on the fabric. Nothing. Footsteps heading their way could be heard now, and they were coming closer.

"Hurry," she breathed.

"I am," he paused. "It isn't budging."

"Well can't you use some sort of Jedi trick?"

He looked at her blandly. "I can move objects, not manipulate the actual shape. Padmé, grab my hands, I'm going to try something."

"Why do I get the feeling that I won't be wearing this dress again?" Padmé muttered even as she gripped Obi-Wan's outstretched hands. His fingers tightened, the footsteps growing louder. Without warning he yanked her forward and the sounds of a long, shrill tear rippled through the crisp air. Padmé winced, even though she knew she was free.

Obi-Wan shrugged off his Jedi robe and threw it over her shoulders, concealing the long slit that stretched from the middle of her back down to her knees.

"Somebody there?" a voice called.

"Blast!" Obi-Wan cursed and grabbed Padmé's hand, willing her to keep up with his fast pace. "Which way is your house?" he called over his shoulder.

"Left," she answered, moving ahead of him to lead. Ten full minutes later they burst through her back door.

They collapsed onto her sofa, both gasping for air, although Padmé was having a harder time catching her breath than Obi-Wan who was used to extended amounts of running.

Obi-Wan began to chuckle, dropping his head back against the headrest as Padmé walked on wobbly legs to turn on the lights. When she returned he was laughing harder.

"This isn't funny, Obi-Wan." She slumped down on the couch next to him.

He nodded, "Yes, it is." His head flopped over so he could see her. She hit his stomach. Hard. Obi-Wan clutched it and grinned at her. "You're stronger than you look, M'lady," he teased.

She ignored his underline compliment. "You ruined my dress. How is that funny?"

"My deepest apologies but it was either ruin your dress or your entire career and frankly, at the moment, I didn't think you'd prefer the latter."

Padmé was tempted to whack him again, in more…_painful_ places but refrained from it. She stood and walked over to her bedroom, pausing in the doorway. "I'm going to change so I can give you your robe back."

"Umm, okay," he frowned as the door swung shut, save for a single inch. Obi-Wan heard Padmé puttering around. He caught the occasional glimpse of her dressed only in her undergarments which consisted of inadequate panties and a snug, lacy bra. He struggled and failed to direct his gaze elsewhere. Five – or maybe it was ten – minutes had passed when Padmé beckoned him to retrieve his robe.

Obi-Wan paused when he reached the doorway, then slowly pushed through. The bedroom was dim, the blinds were drawn and only a small light was shining above the center of the bed.

Two small but forceful hands shoved him against the door, slamming it shut with a clang. A pair of hot lips assaulted his mouth, literally taking the breath from his lungs. His hands slid down to her small waist – her _bare_ small waist, except for a thin black strap. Obi-Wan gently pushed her away. "Padmé, we-"

"Shut up," her lips attacked his again and the last thread of his self-control was disintegrated by the light prodding of her tongue. He slid his hands around to her back and raised them, finding the feel of a lace bra matching her useless panties.

"Blast," he growled, "not more buttons."

"They're-"

There was a sharp snap and her bra was discarded onto the floor beside their feet.

"-hooks."

Obi-Wan hoisted her up onto his waist by taking hold of her slender thighs and fairly flung Padmé onto the bed, never releasing her legs from his waist, quite enjoying the feel of her pressed against him. She yanked at his tunic until it too lay on the floor, while he kicked off his boots and pushed off his socks with a toe.

Padmé's fingers worked on unhooking his belt, but her concentration was hampered as Obi-Wan's hands released her legs – even though she kept them tight – and skimmed over her smooth curves while his lips and tongue preformed tormenting actions to her mouth and neck. Her back arched of the silky sheets, which in turn pulled him heavier over her.

He smiled to himself when he felt her rapid pulse beating under his lips. He traced small circles around her navel with a finger before doing the same thing with his tongue in the dip of her neck. Her hands gripped the hem of his trousers, ripples of treacherous pleasure coursing through her burning body. A rumbled vibrated from his chest into hers and she lifted her waist under his.

Obi-Wan dragged his lips up her throat and settled a hair over hers. "This is so wrong," Padmé mumbled against his mouth.

"Mmm," he groaned, "I know." He slid a hand behind her head to pull her deep into her mouth. The tip of his tongue ran along the seam of lips, urging them part and in turn allowing him to explore until he thought he would burst.

Padmé honestly thought she would die of searing hot desire and bliss, but when he lightly pushed one leg onto the bed and a hand began massaging her inner thigh with a dexterous strength she was sure she had already entered heaven. Or maybe it was hell, judging by the immense heat consuming her entire body.

Obi-Wan vaguely noticed Padmé was pushing his pants down after finally concurring his belt. Then when her hands couldn't reach she bent her knees and feet continued to strip him of his remaining clothes…she finished quickly.

* * *

Padmé's eyes opened slowly. Light streamed through the thin curtains, giving her a clear view of the sleeping man beside her. Obi-Wan's arm was draped across her shoulders, his fingertips dangling at the center of her chest. The image of the blanket pushed haphazardly on the floor gradually registered in her mind. Padmé glanced down at their completely exposed bodies. Her stomach clenched pleasurably at seeing his body.

She turned her head to look at his peaceful face and smiled, gently running a knuckle across his strong jaw. Obi-Wan's fingers began to rotate in small O's, the feather light touch extracting a giggle from Padmé.

"Obi-Wan, I thought you were sleeping," she scolded.

His eyes remained closed but a grin spread across his mouth.

"And that tickles," she squirmed and turned on her stomach to look up at him, laying her left arm across his bare chest, bending it at the elbow. She dropped her chin on the forearm. His fingers began trailing up and down her tingling spine. Padmé traced imaginary lines on his shoulder while her right hand absently played with his growing locks of hair.

Obi-Wan lifted his other hands to wind her curls around a finger. His extraordinarily blue eyes opened a sliver. "Blazes, you are beautiful," he whispered.

Padmé felt a comfortable heat rise to her cheeks, the blushed harder remembering how often that happened last night. She smiled shyly.

"Come closer. It's killing me having you so close and not being able to kiss you."

She complied easily. Obi-Wan's hand moved to the back of her head with a firm but gently force. The other moved to rest on the small of her back as he lightly kissed her greedily, taking his sweet time hypnotizing her in an intoxicating trance.

After a while, Padmé pulled back, grinning. "Are you always this demonstrative in the morning?"

A chuckle rumbled from his chest as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "You'll just have to find out."

Her smile widened. "Obi-Wan, is that an invitation?"

He matched her smirk with his own and muttered "Star and moons, yes" against her lips before kissing her soundly for what, Obi-Wan was sure, wouldn't be the last time.

**THE END**

**_A/N: _reviews are very welcom and appreciated!**


End file.
